


Lad Bonding Time

by allhailthenerdmage



Series: We're Fucked Up. But Hey, We're Together. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Marijuana, Poly Fahc, Ray says no homo, Recreational Drug Use, cute nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhailthenerdmage/pseuds/allhailthenerdmage
Summary: Everyone needs some down time.





	

The plan is thrown out the window almost as soon as they leap out of Jack's van. It was a bad plan anyway Michael scoffs.

They all go their separate ways and scream at each other over the coms, a regular heist really. As usual, the police show up halfway through their attempt at blowing the bank vault open. Ryan and Geoff make quick work of them and Michael sets his charges again. This time the doors explode outwards, hitting Geoff on their path of destruction.

"Shit," Ryan pulls Geoff out from under the wreckage, "Jack we need back up. We're down one."

"Already?" The larger man's voice is tinged with disbelief. "Fine, I'm sending Gavin over."

Ryan responds with a quick thanks as he shoots another copy. Michael is on autopilot as he loads cash into an absurdly large duffel bag, he retrieves his gun from his back pocket and joins the hail of bullets.

He almost doesn't notice when Gavin comes sprinting into the bank. The hacker grabs Michael's abandoned bag and drags it out of the vault. Michael runs to cover him, returning fire as the cops focus on Gavin. Behind him he hears Ryan's shout of anger as he's shot, not fatally but close enough that the mercenary is down for the count.

All the cop's fire is focused on Michael and Gavin now and Michael finds himself thanking god for Gavin's uncanny ability to avoid bullets. He feels the hacker tap his shoulder and with a burst of speed and with a burst of speed, Gavin is gone. The younger immortal hefts the bag and sprints out of the bank into the parking lot where Jack is waiting in the van.

Michael starts to count down in his head, on one Geoff finally gets back up. The other man catches the gun tossed to him and joins Michael in cutting down the cops.

"Jack?" Michael ducks behind cover. "Are we all good?"

"Yeah," Comes the slightly out of breath answer. "Waiting on you two."

"On our way, Ryan's down." Michael sighs, "Open the back doors."

"Will do."

Yelling over the gunshots, Michael makes his way over to Ryan's motionless body. The mercenary is soaked with blood, both his and others. He's too heavy for Michael to carry so he throws one of Ryan's arms over his shoulder. Half dragging half carrying the mercenary, Michael makes a run for it, Geoff close on his heels.

Ryan is all but thrown into the back seat of the van as Michael and Geoff clamber in after him. Jack slams on the gas and Ray, sitting in the front seat, all but crashes into the windshield. Ever the instigator, Gavin sticks his head out of the window and whoops loudly.

Sure enough, he slumps against the car door as a bullet plants itself between his eyes. Ray erupts in laughter and Michael grins as he drags Gavin's body back into the van.

"Clean shot?"

"Yeah," Michael grins, "He'll be back soon. I give it a good five minutes."

Geoff rolls his eyes and grabs the duffel bag, he whistles appreciatively. "Shit," Jack grins at the giddy tone of voice.

"We lookin' at a lot?" He asks as the van skids around a corner.

"Fuckin' yeah! I count like 40 grand here."

"Yeah!" Ray grins, fist bumping Michael as the pair whoop excitedly. "Let's get home, I need a hit." Jack rolls his eyes and slaps Ray upside the head.

"You know that shits bad for you."

"So?" The sniper challenges, "So's drinking but you're not on Geoff's ass about it."

"He is," Geoff snorts, "In more ways than one," He adds under his breath.

The man ducks under Jack's swiping arm and laughs while Ray and Michael groan loudly. "That's so fucking gross!" Ray all but yells.

"It's like thinking about your parents fucking!" Michael adds, scrubbing his face with his hands as if it could erase the mental image.

"I hate you all," Jack sighs, defeated. The van pulls into their garage and right as the doors open both Ryan and sit up with loud gasps.

"Good morning sunshine," Ray laughs as Ryan clambers out of the van. Gavin is significantly less graceful, falling over himself and hitting his head against the wall.

Michael helps the hacker up as Jack inspects his van. With a groan he turns to Gavin. "You got blood on the door," He crosses his arms. "It's your turn to clean anyway. I want it spotless." Jack throws over his shoulder as he walks away.

Laughing, Ray and Geoff follow Jack up to the penthouse. Michael grins and pats Gavin's shoulder, "I'll bring beer down later." With a loud groan Gavin goes off in search of a rag.

Ryan hasn't gone up yet, instead he examines one of his many motor helmets. He almost jumps when Michael puts a hand on his shoulder, glancing down at the small brawler.

"You're not coming up?" Ryan nods in agreement.

"Be safe," Michael sighs.

"Always," Ryan replies softly. He presses a kiss to Michael's forehead and slips his helmet on.

On his way up to the penthouse, Michael catches sight of Ryan's bike speeding away. He sighs and steps through the elevator doors.

Ray, true to his word, is in his room. Michael follows after him, intent on calming himself. As he opens the door Michael's eyes sting, but he ignores it and joins Ray sprawled out on his bed.

"He's gone?" Ray's voice is low and lazy. Michael nods,

"I dunno where." The sniper snorts and shrugs,

"None of us know. He'll be back." Michael hums in agreement and accepts the blunt passed to him.

The smoke fills his lungs and he blows a few lazy smoke rings, making Ray smile. It's a regular occurrence for the lads to sit in the sniper's room for hours on end after a heist. Whether they're smoking or not depends on Ray. If he's feeling tense, the entire room is hazy with smoke. But if he's just tired, it usually ends in Jack tucking the lads into Ray's absurdly large bed.

"What're you gonna do with your cut?"

"I dunno," Michael shrugs, honestly he's too high to come up with an answer. "You?"

"More weed," Ray says as if it should be obvious."And maybe a new phone."

Michael laughs at that, Ray's phone shouldn't be able to work anymore. The screen is so cracked it's nearly impossible to see and it's headphone jack is fucked, a fact Ray regularly reminds everyone of.

"Good call," He says. They both laugh and Ray draws closer to Michael, tucking his shoulder in the gap between Michael's side and arm. He places a lazy kiss on the brawler's neck, trailing his lips up to Michael's jaw. He draws a soft hum from the older man as he ducks down to kiss Ray lazily.

When they finally brake apart Ray grins, "Gay." Michael rolls his eyes and passes the blunt back. The sniper takes a long drag, letting the smoke curl out of his lips in just the right way. Michael groans and kisses him again.

"Tease," He mutters, nibbling Ray's ear. The smaller man barks out a laugh,

"Ha! Like you can talk."

They lay there for a while, Michael's not sure how long. Gavin comes in with a beer and raises an eyebrow at Michael, "Liar." The brawler shrugs and holds out his free arm, inviting the other lads over.

Of course, Gavin takes him up on the offer. He slides under Michael's arm and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. Ray props himself up on one arm and offers Gavin the blunt, nearly used up but still usable. The hacker accepts gratefully, leaving his and Ray's hands intertwined on Michael's stomach.

No one says anything, they don't have to. Any other day their position might have ended in sex, but not today. Ray's breathing was too deep and he rarely got good sleep. Gavin was wrapped so tightly around Michael and he was finally quiet. So they doze off.

The next morning Geoff will complain about the smoke and Jack will make them breakfast. Ryan will come home and eat with them, then Geoff will dole out the their shares and they'll laze around until the next heist.


End file.
